


A Bunch of One-Shots from Tumblr

by CryinginYeeYee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Everything's purely platonic here, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, There's mentions of it in one of the fics, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, other background characters might show up too, will update tags as this goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryinginYeeYee/pseuds/CryinginYeeYee
Summary: For the new years I decided to work harder on my writing skills, so I asked Tumblr (and discord) to start giving me prompts to write! Right now it's just V3 fics, but this could expand to the other two main games!I'll have major things tagged above, but more minor tags will be in the notes before each chapter! So please read those! Also I will put the major tags in the notes so that you know which ones to skip if you wanna read the others!
Kudos: 3





	1. Training Trio Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 1/1/20. Prompt was: "Maybe some training trio fluff? Like Shuichi actually being happy? Haha because he deserves it!" from Tumblr!  
> Slight sadness from Shuichi at first, but this is mostly fluff!

Shuichi sat up straight and stretched, his back popping in a couple different places. He made a mental note to not sit hunched over his desk doing homework for two, or was it three-, hours straight anymore before looking over to the clock on his wall. It was almost ten at night, training time with Kaito and Maki, so he stood up out of his seat. This time the joints in his legs popped. He really didn’t feel like doing push-ups tonight, but he knew why Kaito was making him do this.

He made his way to the courtyard where the other two were already waiting for him.

“Dude! You’re late!” Kaito pouted.

“I’m.. Here 5 minutes early though? I’m sorry?” Shuichi chuckled as he sat down on the grass beside him. Maki just rolled her eyes.

“Well that’s later than you usually are! But it’s fine because I figured that we’d just chill out and talk tonight!” A bright smile quickly made its way to the astronauts face.

While the detective definitely wasn’t complaining, he also wondered why they weren’t doing any exercise. Maybe Kaito also didn’t feel like exercising? It’s not like he did them anyway.

He smiled, trying not to laugh at the thought of how lazy Kaito was when it came to training. “Alright, what do you wanna talk about?”

“You better not ask us what our favorite blood type is again.” Maki grumbled.

Kaito puffed up in response. “Hey! I’m not that great at planning conversations ya know! The best conversations are ones that just happen right?” 

Shuichi chuckled. He could already tell this was gonna be a great night. And maybe, just maybe, he’d be able to sleep without Kaito wearing him out with 50 sit-ups first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt as well, the only rules I have are: No ship fics, just wanting to do platonic stuff for now! No super heavy angst, but light angst with happy endings are good! I will accept most characters but the ones I feel most confident writing are: Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Chiaki Nanami!


	2. Training Trio goes Sightseeing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 1/1/20! Prompt was: "Oh! Shuichi Kaito and Maki going sightseeing/ generally having a grand ole time in a non-despair au?" from Discord!  
> No warnings here! Pure fluff <3

“How far away is this clearing again?” Shuichi was already out of breath as he asked. They’d been hiking towards this area Kaito wanted to take them to. He said it was a nice clearing that they could see the stars really well in. “Way better than what you see back at the school” as he put it.

“Just like five more minutes! Maybe less if we move fast enough!” Kaito smiled brightly as he looked back at Shuichi, almost running into some branches because of that.

Maki looked up at the sky. “If we’re here to stargaze, we’re gonna be early. The sun’s not gonna set for another ten to twenty minutes.”

“The sun’s a star too ya know, Maki-roll!” The astronaut pouted as he untangled his unused coat sleeve from a bush he walked into while he wasn’t paying attention.

“Ah, we’re gonna go watch the sunset too?” Shuichi did a bit of a sprint as he was starting to fall behind.

“Of course! All the stars deserve some attention! Even the sun!”

They made it to the clearing around five minutes later, just like Kaito said. It was beautiful, right on a small cliff overlooking the sea. The sun was nearing sunset position, making the sky look almost pinkish as it slowly moved down.

Maki quickly found a spot and sat down, and Shuichi had just as quickly laid down beside her, finally able to catch his breath after all that hiking. Kaito stood near the edge of the cliff, staring out towards the sun with a smile on his face.

“..Idiot you’re standing too close to the edge there. With how much you ran into trees and bushes on the way here, standing on the edge of a cliff is definitely a recipe for disaster.” Maki sighed.

Kaito let out a laugh. “Hey I’m fine! Even if I did fall, this won’t hurt me that bad!” despite those complaints, he walked back and sat down on the other side of Shuichi, who was finally able to sit back up.

They watched the sun set in near silence before turning their attention to the smaller stars that appeared in the night sky, perfectly wrapping up their day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt as well, the only rules I have are: No ship fics, just wanting to do platonic stuff for now! No super heavy angst, but light angst with happy endings are good! I will accept most characters but the ones I feel most confident writing are: Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Chiaki Nanami!


	3. Shuichi and Kaito training!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 1/1/20! Prompt was "Shuichi and Kaito training for a marathon together?" from Discord!  
> No warnings here other than Shuichi being really out of shape-  
> This one is very short!

“Come on! We’ve only been runnin’ for like 10 minutes! And 7 of those minutes have just been walking!”

Shuichi was laying face down on the ground, already extremely tired. Why he had agreed to run a marathon with Kaito was beyond him, but he was definitely regretting it now.

“I’m not.. I’m not really great at… At moving this much..!” Shuichi panted out the words as he looked up to his best friend. Kaito looked at him for a second, before smiling and holding out his hand.

“Well come on! Let’s go take a break and get some water! You look like you need some hydration anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt as well, the only rules I have are: No ship fics, just wanting to do platonic stuff for now! No super heavy angst, but light angst with happy endings are good! I will accept most characters but the ones I feel most confident writing are: Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Chiaki Nanami!


	4. Maki Finds a Stray Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 1/1/20! Prompt was "Stray cat follows Maki home!" from Discord!  
> No warnings other than sad cat has no home ;;

Maki stared at the tiny grey fluffball as it purred and rubbed up against her leg. Where the hell did it come from? And why was it in front of her door? She didn’t have a cat, so maybe it was a neighbor’s cat? It did just sprint ahead of her right as she walked to her front door.

However after asking almost everyone in the nearby vicinity, it didn’t seem like that was the case. She wasn’t gonna give up though. She definitely could’ve just walked inside and left the cat outside, but she just couldn’t bring herself to do it.

After asking one more neighbor, she found out that this cat was a stray that hung out at the nearby market. The neighbor told Maki that the cat probably just decided to follow her home today.

Maki glanced down at the cat for a second, and the neighbor asked if she wanted them to take it to a shelter for her.

“No.. It chose where it wants to be.” She walked back home, and opened the door, letting the cat in. Looks like she’d have to buy some supplies first thing tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt as well, the only rules I have are: No ship fics, just wanting to do platonic stuff for now! No super heavy angst, but light angst with happy endings are good! I will accept most characters but the ones I feel most confident writing are: Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Chiaki Nanami!


	5. Kaito Helps Shuichi Get Ready for a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 1/1/20! Prompt was "Kaito helping Shuichi get ready for his first date!" from Discord!  
> This one does involve some romance, but I left it open so you can decide yourself who Shuichi's going out with! Other than that, the only warnings is Shuichi's low self confidence, but don't worry because Kaito's here to help!

Shuichi looked at himself in the mirror, not knowing how he felt about how he looked. He was dressed somewhat dressy, a button up shirt, nice dress pants, but was this too much? It was just a first date. Or maybe this wasn’t enough? Maybe he should wear a tie. No.. Suspenders? Maybe not.

He was still thinking about it when Kaito came up behind him and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Hey stop worryin’! You look great! I still don’t know who the lucky person is, but I’m sure they’ll be happy no matter what you wear!”

Shuichi spoke up, “But what if-?” but got cut off quickly

“No buts! No what ifs! How you look isn’t even the most important thing here. It’s about how you feel. You like them a lot, right?” Shuichi nodded before Kaito continued. “Then there you go! If they really feel the same way, which I assume they do if they wanna go on a date with you, they’re not gonna care if you’re a little too dressed up or not dressed up enough. ‘Cause it’s you they like. Not your clothes.”

Shuichi paused and let that process in his mind. Kaito’s right. His date probably wouldn’t care. It was all about feelings, not looks. He smiled and looked up to the other.

“You’re right. Thank you Kaito. I don’t think I’d make it out of the door if you didn’t show up.”

Kaito smiled and gave his bro a thumbs up. “Hey don’t mention it! Now go out there and show that person who they’re dating!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt as well, the only rules I have are: No ship fics, just wanting to do platonic stuff for now! No super heavy angst, but light angst with happy endings are good! I will accept most characters but the ones I feel most confident writing are: Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Chiaki Nanami!


	6. Shuichi Comforts Kaito Because his Grandparents are Bad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written on 1/8/20! Prompt was "Can I get a fic where Shuichi are like childhood friends and about 14 years old atm? And can they both be trans boys? Shuichi is already out and accepted by his family, and comforts Kaito when his grandparents don't accept him for bring trans? Thank you so much!" from Tumblr!  
> Yea this one was the one the big major transphobia tag warning was for! I didn't go too into the events that happened between Kaito and his grandparents, but there is definitely still some major mentions of transphobic remarks and actions. Other than that, minor warnings for this not being written super well!  
> Also this one is LONG

Kaito and Shuichi had been friends since their first year of school, and for the past 5 years, they enjoyed spending all summer together at Shuichi’s uncle’s house. They went through a lot together, even helping each other out when they both realized they were trans.

Kaito helped Shuichi gather the courage to come out to his family the year prior, and it went very well! His parents and uncle were very proud of him and promised to support him no matter what.

_The future astronaut wished the same would go for him._

When Shuichi and his parents went to pick Kaito up for this years summer vacation, he noticed his friend seemed off. He didn’t look happy and neither did his grandparents. In fact, they used a lot of emphasis on the boys deadname when they said goodbye to him, but Kaito shrugged it off when Shuichi asked.

After that, the summer went as usual! The boys had a lot of fun exploring the area and learning about the recent cases Shuichi’s uncle had solved since last year. But all the fun started coming down for Kaito once the final week of summer came up.

The two were laying in silence in their shared room that night. It was weird to Shuichi because normally Kaito would be the one breaking the silence, but not tonight.

“So uh.. Are you ready to go back to see your grandparents?” Shuichi had mostly forgotten about that first day, but once he said that, the suspicious, scared feeling came back to him.

There was more silence after that, so Shuichi spoke up again. “Did.. Something happen between you?”

And more silence, so he tried again. “Kaito.. You can talk to me about it.”

A sniffle came in response. Shuichi sat up to get a better look at his friend. He was crying. “I don’t wanna go back to them! They don’t love me anyway! According to them, they don’t have a grandson!”

Shuichi flinched at the outburst. This was the first time he’d seen Kaito so upset. But it seemed he wasn’t overthinking that day. Kaito must’ve came out to them, and they didn’t like it.

“When we- When we start back- They’re gonna make me wear the girls uniform again- Cuz they think that me being ‘too boyish-’ Is hurting me!”

Shuichi leapt out of his bed and sat back down on Kaito’s, wrapping his arms around the other. “Well I’ll bring an extra uniform for you everyday! I.. I’m sorry they’re being this way to you. And sorry for bringing it up.”

Kaito leaned into the hug and hid his face. “N-No. I’m sorry for just.. Bursting out like that. My bad-”

“Kaito.. You’ve been bottling this up since the beginning of summer. You know.. Boys can have emotions too. It’s ok to be sad. Especially when what you’re going through is rough. Just know that I’ll help as much as I can, but for now, the best thing to do is to let everything out. I’ll listen.”

At first there was no response, but after a few seconds, Kaito nodded his head and let out all the feelings he had been keeping to himself. And of course, Shuichi listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to submit a prompt as well, the only rules I have are: No ship fics, just wanting to do platonic stuff for now! No super heavy angst, but light angst with happy endings are good! I will accept most characters but the ones I feel most confident writing are: Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara, Maki Harukawa, and Chiaki Nanami!


End file.
